1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ion-exchange membranes and more particularly to ion-exchange membranes for electrochemical fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical fuel cells convert reactants, namely fuel and oxidant streams, to generate electric power and reaction products. Electrochemical fuel cells generally employ an electrolyte disposed between two electrodes namely a cathode and an anode. An electrocatalyst is needed to induce the desired electrochemical reactions at the electrodes. In addition to electrocatalyst, the electrodes may also comprise an electrically conductive substrate upon which the electrocatalyst is deposited. The electrocatalyst may be a metal black (namely, a substantively pure, unsupported, finely divided metal or metal powder) an alloy or a supported metal catalyst, for example, platinum on carbon particles.
A proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell is a type of electrochemical fuel cell which employs a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”). The MEA comprises a solid polymer electrolyte or ion-exchange membrane disposed between the cathode and anode. The ion-exchange membranes of particular interest are those prepared from fluoropolymers and which contain pendant sulfonic acid functional groups and/or carboxylic acid functional groups. A typical perfluorosulfonic acid/PTFE copolymer membrane can be obtained from DuPont Inc under the trade designation Nafion®.
Each electrode contains a catalyst layer, comprising an appropriate catalyst, located next to the solid polymer electrolyte. The catalyst is typically a precious metal composition (e.g., platinum metal black or an alloy thereof) and may be provided on a suitable support (e.g., fine platinum particles supported on a carbon black support). The catalyst layers may also contain ionomer. The electrodes may also contain a porous, electrically conductive substrate that may be employed for purposes of mechanical support, electrical conduction, and/or reactant distribution, thus serving as a fluid diffusion layer. The MEA may be manufactured, for example, by bonding an anode fluid diffusion electrode, an ion-exchange membrane and a cathode fluid diffusion electrode together under the application of heat and pressure. Another method involves coating the catalyst layers directly onto an ion-exchange membrane to form a catalyst coated membrane and then bonding fluid diffusion layers thereon.
Flow fields for directing reactants across one surface of each electrode or electrode substrate, are disposed on each side of the MEA. In operation, the output voltage of an individual fuel cell under load is generally below one volt. Therefore, in order to provide greater output voltage, numerous cells are usually stacked together and are connected in series to create a higher voltage fuel cell stack.
During normal operation of a PEM fuel cell, fuel is electrochemically oxidized at the anode catalyst, typically resulting in the generation of protons, electrons, and possibly other species depending on the fuel employed. The protons are conducted from the reaction sites at which they are generated, through the ion-exchange membrane, to electrochemically react with the oxidant at the cathode exhaust. The electrons travel through an external circuit providing useable power and then react with the protons and oxidant at the cathode catalyst to generate water reaction product.
A broad range of reactants can be used in PEM fuel cells and may be supplied in either gaseous or liquid form. For example, the oxidant stream may be substantially pure oxygen gas or a dilute oxygen stream such as air. The fuel may be, for example, substantially pure hydrogen gas, a gaseous hydrogen-containing reformate stream, or an aqueous liquid methanol mixture in a direct methanol fuel cell.
For a PEM fuel cell to be used commercially in either stationary or transportation applications, a sufficient lifetime is necessary. For example, 5,000 hour or longer operations may be routinely required. One known failure mode that decreases lifetime relates to degradation of the ion-exchange membrane by, for example, reaction with reactive species such as hydrogen peroxide formed within the fuel cell environment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,112, U.S. patent application No. 2003/0008196, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-123777 (all herein incorporated by reference in their entirety), all disclose the use of various catalysts for the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide species. These catalysts are dispersed in the ion-exchange membrane and/or in the cathode catalyst layer to improve lifetimes of hydrocarbon and fluorocarbon based ion-exchange membranes. However, there remains a need in the art to understand the degradation of ion-exchange membranes within the fuel cell environment and to develop further improvements to mitigate or eliminate such degradation. The present invention helps fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.